The Vampire
by TonyWhumper
Summary: Tony's a vampire and Abby's in lust. Written for ZeevahDiNozzo. Please R&R!


**A/N: I know, I know. I'm supposed to be working on McTony, right? This short little fic was written at the request of ZeevahDiNozzo who was kind enough to review my "Tricky Treats" story. As always, reviews are love and ZeevahDiNozzo, I hope you enjoy this one ;)**

Abby wasn't quite sure when Tony had undergone the Change. She liked to think it happened after a particularly exhilarating night of sex. Coming before going: could there be a better way to go?

He didn't talk about how it happened and they didn't ask. It just wasn't polite to ask someone how they died and being a new vampire meant he didn't have the same control he'd had when he was still alive.

Abby still shuddered when she thought about what he'd done to the poor guy downstairs last week and all he'd done was stare just a moment longer than Tony thought was acceptable.

"You're staring," Tony said quietly, feeling the Goth's eyes on him, despite the fact that his back was to her.

"Sorry," she responded hastily as she stepped into the bullpen, a slight smile playing on her lips.

She'd always been attracted to Tony. Gibbs had been telling her for years that she was a holster sniffer despite the fact that there were quite a few holsters that her nose would never come close to. Yuck.

No, it was definitely just Tony. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but her attraction to him had become more pronounced after the Change.

It might have been the way his hazel eyes stood out against his pale skin. Or the way he just seemed to radiate with a confidence that even being a cop had never given him.

But it was probably the fangs. Hey, she was a Goth. She was all about fangs. Especially his. They were hardly noticeable unless he chose to show them, but whenever she caught a flash of them, it was all she could do to keep her panties on.

All day long, she kept herself going with fantasies, most of them involving him sinking those sharp fangs into her thigh and then...

She shuddered as she stopped herself.

"What are you working on?" She asked quietly as she perched herself on his desk, her legs spread just a little; enough to give him a good view, should he choose to look.

And come on, it was Tony. Of course he was going to look.

"Just some cold cases," he responded, never lifting his head.

She knew he was bored with cold cases; it was all he worked on now. Despite the fact that he hadn't been able to work during the day since the Change, Gibbs hadn't been able to fire him.

Not that he would have anyway, but apparently Congress had passed some law making it illegal to fire someone based on the fact they'd undergone the Change.

Besides, this was Tony. He always did his best work in the middle of the night.

"You're staring again," Tony reminded her, his lips turning up in a smirk as he lifted his eyes from the file to meet her green eyes.

"Sorry," she repeated, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yes, you keep saying that and yet you continue to stare. You know how I feel about that."

"I c...can't help it," she whispered, her eyes darting to his fangs as she licked her lips.

"And why is that?"

The words stuck in her throat as he curled his lips back, giving her a full view of his fangs.

A strangled moan escaped her, her legs parting a little wider.

A quiet chuckle escaped him as he closed the file and leaned back in his chair, linking his fingers behind his head as he looked her over.

"You're turned on," he observed, rubbing his tongue over the point of a fang.

She nodded dumbly, knowing there was no point in denying it. He'd always known when she was excited, even before the Change.

Leaning forward in his chair, he rested a cold hand against her thigh, smirking when he felt her shiver against him. "Maybe I should help you with that."

Another moan escaped her as his fingers moved higher, teasing the creamy skin just under her skirt.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He asked, his voice smooth and gentle. "Tell me you'd like that."

"I'd like that," she answered dutifully, her eyes never leaving his lips.

He laughed again, the sound sending shivers down her spine as he stood. Reaching over, he freed her long black hair from her pigtails, grinning as he ran his fingers through the silky locks.

"P...please..."

"Please what?" He asked, his voice husky as he swept her hair back, eyeing her neck. He lowered his lips, taking pleasure in the way she trembled beneath him.

Another moan escaped her when she felt his sharp fangs pressed against her flesh, poised and ready to bite. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back, just enough to give him better access.

"You would really offer yourself to me like this?" He asked, his breath cool against her flushed skin.

"I... I would," she managed, her fingers tangling in his brown hair as she pulled him closer.

He bit down slightly, not hard enough to pierce the flesh. It was enough, however, to make her cry out. Pulling away from him, her eyes were wide as she pressed her hand against her neck.

"Y...you bit me!"

"It's kind of what I do now," he smirked, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "And do not act like you didn't like it. Like it didn't...excite you."

"I..."

"Perhaps you would have perferred it if I'd bitten you here," he mused, his fingers returning to her thigh.

"Oh G...God..."

"That's what I thought," he laughed, flashing his fangs again. "That can be arranged, you know."

"Y...you... We... I..."

"You are far too tempting for your own good," he smirked before he lowered his lips to her neck again, his hands finding her hips and holding her in place. "I want you," he mumbled against her.

"Then take me," she whispered, closing her eyes again as he kissed her neck, his fangs barely scraping over her skin. "I want... I want you to make me yours."

"I already have."

It was true. For years, she'd been his. She just hadn't realized it.

"But perhaps it's time to make it official," he decided, seconds before he bit down hard.

A quiet scream escaped her, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "T...Tony!"

"Shh," he mumbled against her when he pulled away, kissing at the angry mark that formed on her pale skin. "I've Marked you," he told her. "You're mine. And everyone will know it."

She said nothing as she trembled against him, his cold hands rubbing soothing circles against her back. "I... I..."

"Shh," he said again before he pressed his lips to hers. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers through her hair, grinning against her when he felt her run her tongue over his teeth.

When she pulled away, her eyes were heavy with lust as she looked at him. "I..."

"I know," he interrupted as he captured her lips again, his fingers finding the buttons on her shirt.

She leaned back on the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned quietly when he tugged her shirt off, depositing it on the floor in front of his desk.

He lowered his mouth to her chest as she fumbled with the button on his pants. He could feel himself straining against the fabric, closing his eyes when she cupped the front of his boxers.

A quiet growl escaped him as he gripped her wrist, his hazel eyes dark with desire. "You will be patient," he ordered, his voice firm.

She nodded, her eyes wide as she tried to pull away.

He eyed her for a moment before he released her from his grasp. Cupping her face, he crushed his lips against her again, pressing himself against her as she moaned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his. "Please," she managed against his lips. "Please. Take me. I need you."

"Patience."

"I have none," she whimpered, her tone pleading. "Please Tony."

He shoved his boxers and pants down in one fluid motion as his fangs scraped against her neck again.

Reaching under her skirt, he shoved her panties aside seconds before he shoved himself into her, moaning at the feeling of her wrapped around him.

She cried out, her fingers gripping his shoulders as she adjusted to his size. Apparently another thing had changed during THE Change.

"Oh God," she moaned when he pulled out before slamming into her again. "Oh God!"

He snarled loudly, lowering his mouth to her neck again.

She gripped his upper arms as he fucked her hard, his entire desk shaking beneath her with the power of his movements.

"T...Tony..." She cried, feeling herself getting close. She threw her head back, panting hard as his pace quickened. "T...Tony!"

He didn't respond, another growl escaping him as his fingers dug painfully into her hips.

His eyes darkened as his body tensed and with a loud howl, he exploded inside her just seconds before he bit down on her neck again.

A loud shriek escaped her as she came violently, her whole body trembling as she slumped against him.

He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled out, moaning as their bodies lost contact.

"Mmm," she whimpered quietly as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "It's a good thing the cameras are down this week, huh?" She asked as she leaned up, pecking his lips.

"Uh huh," he laughed, reaching up pluck the two fangs from his mouth. Rubbing his tongue over his teeth to clear the remaining adhesive, he gave her a bright grin. "I have to say, this was definitely one your better ideas."

"Yeah," Abby smirked, punching him lightly in the stomach. "Except that really hurt the first time you bit me!"

"It wasn't supposed to tickle," he reminded her, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Besides, I thought you were in to biting. Isn't that the whole purpose of your little vampire fantasy?"

"Eh, I guess you're right. But next Halloween," she said, kissing him again, "*I* get to be the vampire."


End file.
